Sisters Sorrow
by Kira's Heart
Summary: Two sisters are torn apart because of the others power. One is captured and the other searches frantically for her.Will they be reunited, or will tragedy rip them apart forever?


PROLOGUE

"Yukari sweety could you and Haku go and get the table clothes off the line for me?" Cecilia, my mother asked. I skipped into the room. I was wearing a black kimono with red acoustic butterflies all over it. My dark brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Except for two pieces of long hair hung in front, and clipped with a bow at the tops. I was bare footed.

"Yes ma'am!" I said bowing low. "Haku? Where are you?" I found Haku kneeling before the small koi pond my father intrusted to me and her. She heard me coming and looked up. We weren't human. We were the only two half demon children in our village. So we lived far out in the woods. Haku's ears perked up on top of her head when she heard me coming. She has light brown hair and like mine her ears are the same color as her hair. I bent over so we were face to face.

"You heard mom! Let's go, let's go, big sis!" I chanted.

"Coming." Her left ear twitched in annoyance. Of course I saw it.

"Aw come on don't be like that."I pleaded. "You can visit Ki and Si when we get back." Those were the names of the two koi fish. Ki was orange with black spots, and Si was black with white spots. My Papa always said ' These two fish resemble you two so much.' Then I'd ask him how. He would reply. ' Because although they are different colors, they are connected through love.' I didn't understand it then but I soon would.

Haku was now at my side, and the short walk to the clothes line began. It was only a five minute walk, but for me and Haku it usually took ten. We took an extra five minutes to marvel at the beautiful landscape.

The trees always swayed as if to say 'Hi' when you passed. The flowers always seemed to strain themselves just so that we could smell them. The salt from the sea -that was not thirty minutes away blew up our noses. Forcing their salty sweet aroma up our senses.

"It all makes me want to take a run." I stated dreamily. Haku snorted beside me. I opened one eye finally recognizing her outfit. She had on a midnight blue kimono with yellow butterflies. They speckled it like stars in the midnight sky.

"What was that for?" I asked. Agitated because I knew she felt the same way. She looked at me her blue eyes reflecting amusement.

"It wouldn't matter, it would still take _you _and hour just to get home, running or not." The tone in her voice sounded smug.

"Ha! That was almost so funny that I forgot to laugh. Haku you couldn't beat me if I was to tie three of my paws together." My tone was layered with the rhythmic voice of a challenge and sarcasm, the same tone I had inherited from our father. Haku's hands were already undoing the bow from around her middle that held our kimonos closed.

"I accept your challenge. First one to get there, grab a table cloth, and get home with their regular clothes wins."

I nodded shedding my kimono at the same time as Haku. **She had said to get one each since there were two table clothes, but what would happen if I got both? Extra points? Better not chance it. Ku has a nasty temper. **I thought. Body heating at the spark of a challenge. I wrapped my kimono around my right leg, Hakus' on her left. We went down on all fours, and began to transform. I shook and writhe while still standing, I had learned to deal with the pain. Haku was not having that. She was on the ground convulsing and shaking. Dark brown fur sprouted from my arms and legs. My face stretched to form a muzzle. Hands turned into paws, nails into claws. Haku has light brown fur just like her hair. I had a long non-curled tail, while Hakus' curled lightly on the end.

"Hunt." I growled with my last spoken words. Letting Haku know what I wanted to do besides get clothes. We needed to. **Mom will understand. Wont she?** Our transformations complete, we stood side by side. Two brown wolves, one darker than the other. Of course we stood at least three feet taller than regular wolves. We had two distinct ways to tell us apart, besides the obvious color. Haku has a highlighted streaked tail, and I have one streak going down my left ear. Our only means of communication was through our heads, and projecting images, and suddenly Haku was I mine.

_I know a great clearing were there are mountain lions and black tailed deer. _She started. I starting projecting the scenes of my last mountain lion kill in excitement. _Thought you might like that. Follow me._

_Wait! Do you think we should leave ma without her table clothes? _I asked forgetting about our squabble as we often do. It was only for fun. I'm the fastest we've already established that.

_She'll be fine Kari. Jeez. You worry to much. Our mother can take care of herself._

_I _know. I _replied. But I have this feeling something is going to go horribly wrong._

_She'll be fine. _Haku replied repeating herself.

I was shocked we usually never ignored my eerie feelings, they have always been true before. Now, though I prayed Haku was right, that maybe I was wrong just this once. If I was right it was going to be something big. We're not talking papyrus cuts here, I'm talking a bloody mess. I shoved the thoughts out of my head and turned my attention to my sister.

_Race! _I screamed in my mind once before taking off toward the clearing. Heavy paws came thudding on the soft brown earth. The sea sending warm salty waves of wind through my fur, relaxing me. I reached out with my senses feeling the flow of power wash off of me. I bumped Haku's line of power a few times. Letting her know I knew were she was. A soft grunt echoed through my head.

I jumped over a felled log. Sliding into the clearing with my claws tearing up earth. Flinging it everywhere. I looked up. A large ring of trees surrounded me. Light streaming through the thin branches. The musky latent scent of earth filled my nostrils. Forcing me to stop and breath in the overwhelming scent slowly and fully. Then I sensed another wolf.

Haku came sailing through the clearing much the same way I had. A growl of annoyance filled her as I proved that once again I was the fastest.

_So where's our meal?_ I thought impatiently.

_Don't worry it's coming_. Answered Haku with a wolfish half grin.

Just then a black tailed deer came running through the clearing. Thirteen more followed.

_Mine!_ Screamed Haku with a child like glee in her voice. I did so love to see her happy. Haku ran parallel to the deer preparing to take as many down as she wanted.

My attention was snapped back to the animals when my meal came racing through. Two mountain lions chased relentlessly.

_Jackpot!_ I thought greedily. Normally my prey hunted in solitude. Lucky day, lucky day. I began my chase. Running at top speed. I sailed through the air throwing my weight into the kill. I caught two of the big cats in my paws. Instantly crushing their lungs. I left them for later. I began to chase after the third when a blood chilling scream rent the air.

_Haku it's mother!_ Haku's angry growl shook the grounds.

_No! Is it to late?_ I reached out willing my powers to streatch. I winced carnage was all I felt, but mothers body was nowhere.

_I don't know I didn't feel her maybe she escaped? _

_Doubt it. _Haku grumbled miserably. She could feel it too. This eerie darkness that was over taking our home. We Sped across the terrain. Racing panting rushing home. I transigured back shrugging on my kimono.

"Mother!?" No answer. There was blood splashed everywhere. The doors dripping with it seep into the soil. The foul stench of blood turned sickly sweet, making me flench. A movement from the brush made me turn my head.

"Haku-dono?Ahhh!!" Someone grabbed me fom behind. One hand covering my mouth, the another snaked around my waist. _Haku!!!_ I yelled in my mind frightened. My captor carying me far away.

_Kari! Kari?_ I heard Haku's mind scream back. Tears blurred my vision. I started to squirm and writhe. I tride to bite, but my teeth couldn't grasp the skin. My captor laughed. It was that of a young boys'. I felt pain at my shoulder. Intense and heated. Then my world faded. Everything slowly turning into darkness. With the last of my strength, I sent a whimpering cry to haku.

KARI!!!! Was the last thing I heard from haku.

I blink my eyes. Willing them to open although they are heavy with the illusion of sleep.I'm in a holding cell. It's dark and dank. It smells of death and rot. _Where am I? _

"Ahh so the little princess is awake?" Came a young male voice. It matched the laugh. I tried to get up, and found that that my hands were tied above my head. My kimono had ripped in several places. It was now a frayed dirty mess.

"Don't look so frightened my little one. I'mm gonna take good care of you." He said sliding his hand along my jaw. I snapped at it nipping the tops of his fingers.

"Ow!" He yelled jerking away his hand. He brought it back down to slam into the side of my face. I released a gasped whimper.

"I hope your better than your mother, otherwise you won't last long." He said on a laugh.

_What?Haku? Haku! _My mind sreamed in terror what had become of my dear sister. Anger flooded through me, my body heating to the expectation of a transformation. I through my head back and screamed as Electricity flowed through me. Voltage leaking into my body sending inmense pain through every inch of me. I fell back in a heap on the floor. Barely holding onto the last frames of consciousness.

"I wouldn't try that again. Those bonds around your wrist will shock if they sense even the tiniest fragment of transformation." He nealt in front of me.

"I tell you this because I don't want to see that pretty face of yours all scared. It'll spoil the fun." Then he walked away.

Leaving me alone in the dark and disgusting cell. I wriggled my way to a more comfotable position with my legs to the side. The front of my Kimono was open a little and I was in desperate need of a bath. A few minutes later, a metal door I hadn't realized was their creaked open.

"This is her?" Asked a man he was handsome to say the least. Shoulder length black hair. A loose t shirt and tight leather jeans. A massive build, and a face that possesed a boyish charm.

"Yeah" answered the same guy as before.

"She's better than I expeceted. She's not cute. She's gorgeous. I'm gonna enjoy this. Leave us!" He commanded._ Ni! What's he gonna do? _He crossed the cell to me in two strides.

"Hi. My names Suetengu. You look good enough to eat." His right hand cradled my head, while his left arm snaked around my waist in a possesive hold. He leaned forward. One lick to my neck and then sharp fangs peircing my skin.

"Noo!!" I yelled. He moaned leaning in to drink deeper.

"Uh!" Was all I could manage on a gasp. I could feel the life being drained from me. He pulled back licking the wound to close it.

He set me back down gently. He licked his lips.

"You taste.... sweet. Like the very escence of nature. I'll be sure to not drain you right away." He smirked. Although he had not drained me he had taken enough to make my vision blurry. To leave me teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, which I soon fell into the darkness.

Groaning as I awoke to a voice in my head. It was a far away scream. I groaned and shook my head until the noise cleared. That's when Suetengu came back.

"Princess! What a lovely surprise he said grinning. This time I have more for you." I looked at him quizically. But wouldn't speak.

"Won't you say something? You're voice is so lovely."

"Hi" I managed not wanting to offend him, or rather trying to make my life last longer. He grinned.

Crossing the cell again. One hand cradling my head. Another snaking around my waist. I gasped.

"Don't worry I won'thurt you. Ever." His breath was hot on my neck. Then fangs. But this time it was sweet. Again he leaned in drinking more. Running his tounge in between his teeth. Grazing my throat. He pulled back after closing the wound. He slipped a ring on my left hand ring finger.

My mind went fuzzy. Then I couldn't remember anything, anybody but Suetengu.

"Who am I?"

"Suentengu the love of my life. My fianc`e" He smiled sweetly.

"Sorry about the confussion Princess."

"Why do you call me that?" He looked apalled.

"You do not know of your past?" I shook my head as he loosened some kind of bonds from around my wrist.

"I'll tell you all about it later. For now lets get you cleaned up. Lets see we'll start with a bath, then clothes." I nodded once. He picked me up like a groom carrying his bride. It didn't even phase him.

"Sorry, I'm a little heavy." He snorted, and I could here him smiling. He carried me flitting like most suppernatural things can, through a metal door and up a long flight of stairs.


End file.
